


A Night with Jared Leto

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Actor RPF, Alexander (2004) RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Crack Pairing, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, Humor, Irony, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per convincere una primadonna, a volte si deve scendere a compromessi.</p><p>(fic ironica, astenersi persone senza senso dell'umorismo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night with Jared Leto

“Apri questa porta, americano del cazzo!”  
Jonathan pensò che, con questa frase, potesse dichiararsi conclusa la parte diplomatica della sua missione. D’altronde, lui lì neanche ci voleva andare! Lo sapevano tutti che lui e Jared si odiavano; dicevano che era per la storia della parte, ma non era per quello. O meglio, non era solo per quello: lui era nato per fare Efestione, e invece Stone gli aveva preferito quella checca isterica di Leto. E lui aveva dovuto accontentarsi di fare Cassandro. Come lo odiava!  
Ma c’era dell’altro. A Jonathan non piaceva il modo di comportarsi di Jared: troppo superbo, troppo pieno di sé, troppo… troppo da primadonna! Proprio come lui, e su un set ci poteva essere solo una primadonna: o Rhys Meyers o Leto!  
Poi Colin… Cazzo, Colin era sempre stato suo amico, si capivano a meraviglia, erano quasi due fratelli. E invece Jared era entrato dritto nel letto di Colin e… bum! Farrell si era totalmente dimenticato di lui! Non era giusto, non era per niente giusto! Ma perché Colin non poteva scoparsi Jared senza mettere nel mezzo l’amore? Perché quell’idiota di un americano doveva essere più importante di lui, dell’amico di infanzia?  
Jonathan aveva sperato con tutto il cuore che i due rompessero e, quando tre settimane prima, Colin e Jared aveva litigato per non si sa cosa, aveva creduto che qualcuno lassù avesse esaudito le sue preghiere. Illuso: la situazione era peggiore di prima. Colin era diventato irascibile, più del solito (e non che prima fosse calmo…), e perdeva la pazienza alla minima contraddizione; avevano dovuto staccarlo con la forza da una comparsa, rea di avergli buttato inavvertitamente un po’ di sabbia sulla tunica di scena. Jared, invece, si era immedesimato ancora di più nel ruolo di “Eleonora Duse dei poveri” e dava prova di sé con una serie di capricci da antologia; neanche le donne incinte hanno tutte quelle voglie!   
Per una settimana, Jonathan e il resto della troupe li avevano ignorati, ma dopo dieci giorni quasi tutti volevano chiuderli a chiave in una stanza e lasciarli lì: o si uccidevano o scopavano come ricci. In ogni caso, si sarebbe potuti andare avanti senza perderci in salute mentale. E non sarebbe neanche stata una cattiva idea, se non fosse prevalsa la corrente diplomatica: parlare con i due contendenti. Ci avevano provato Stone, la Jolie, Kilmer, perfino Francisco Bosch, che di solito stava sulle sue. Niente da fare: Colin continuava a scolarsi birra, tra una bestemmia ed un rutto, e Jared se ne stava in camera a farsi manicure, pedicure e altre cazzate da femminucce.  
Alla fine non era rimasto che lui. Ok, poteva parlare con Colin, visto che si conoscevano da una vita, ma con Jared no! No! No! No! E invece eccolo lì, davanti a quella porta che si ostinava a restare chiusa. Dio, quanto odiava quell’omuncolo! Cane come attore e cane come cantante: c’era qualcosa che sapesse fare bene, a parte rompere i coglioni al mondo intero?  
“JARED! APRI QUESTA PORTA DI MERDA!” urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, mentre i camerieri marocchini lo guardavano storto.  
Un altro minuto di silenzio, prima che la serratura scattasse, rivelando un uomo assonnato.  
“Ah, sei tu? Cosa vuoi? Stavo dormendo” mormorò con grazia Jared. Possibile che sembrasse sempre curato e elegante anche quando si era appena svegliato?  
“Fottiti, stronzo! Tu dovresti essere su un set, non in un letto!”  
“Oh, non avevo voglia di recitare oggi. Vuoi entrare?”  
Senza attendere una risposta, Jared rientrò in camera e si sedette sul bordo del letto, con le lenzuola spiegazzate e ancora calde. Indossava una giacca da camera sopra un pigiama di velluto nero: sembrava un uomo d’altri tempi, a volte. O almeno lo sembrava a Jonathan, abituato, da buon irlandese, a dormire in mutande e maglietta.  
“Senti, coso… lo sai che non mi piaci, così come io non piaccio a te.” cominciò a dire Jonathan, senza usare giri di parole “Se tu sparissi da questo set, io non piangerei, anzi probabilmente ballerei nudo in mezzo al deserto per la gioia. Però dobbiamo portare avanti questo film, quindi puoi alzare il culo e venire a recitare?”  
“Jared” disse l’altro per tutta risposta.  
“Eh?”  
“Jared” ripeté “Non mi chiamo coso, non mi piace. Chiamami Jared, Jay, Leto. Ma non coso.”  
“Ma io ti chiamo Testa di Cazzo se non la smetti con questi giochetti!” Jonathan temeva di diventare idrofobo “Senti, so che tu e Colin avete litigato per una stronzata. Non potete fare pace e amici come prima? Magari un po’ meno di prima.”  
“Non era una stronzata” Jared s’imbronciò, senza dar peso all’ultima frecciatina dell’irlandese “Ha offeso la mia musica! Per me è un’onta!”  
“Non l’ha offesa, scemo! Ha detto che non conosce i 30 Seconds To Mars!”  
“Appunto! Per me è un’offesa bella e buona. E se non lo capisci neanche tu, levati dalle palle!”  
Jonathan lo avrebbe fatto eccome, e pure di corsa, ma quella situazione aveva stufato anche lui. In un modo o nell’altro, doveva convincere Jared e Colin a riavvicinarsi (e Dio solo sa che fastidio fosse per lui anche solo pensare una cosa del genere) e a tornare sul set senza litigare per la minima cazzata.  
“Senti, Jared, parliamoci chiaro. Se riesco a persuadere Colin a chiederti scusa, finisce qui questa guerra?” L’irlandese sapeva che non sarebbe stato un problema convincere l’amico, se gli avesse parlato lui. Il problema era Mr. Permalosità.   
“Uhm… non lo so.” mormorò l’americano, guardandosi le unghie e storcendo la bocca “Odio non potermi mettere lo smalto nero.”  
“Andiamo, avete litigato solo per quello. Se ti chiede scusa è tutto risolto, no?” Quanto lo odiava quel piccolo, insignificante uomo!  
“Non è così facile!” esclamò Jared, tirando fuori una voce da castrato che diede a Jonathan la conferma che Stone non avesse saputo scegliere i suoi attori. “Io ho sofferto per quell’affermazione! Sono stato offeso!”  
“Mamma, che palla che sei! Cosa vuoi, i danni morali?” ironizzò Jonathan, scuotendo la testa disgustato.  
“No, voglio qualcos’altro.” Improvvisamente la voce dell’americano diventò bassa e sensuale, tanto che l’irlandese tornò a guardarlo in volto con aria interrogativa. Jared sfoggiava un sorrisetto malizioso e cattivo che Jonathan non ricordava di avergli mai visto prima.  
“Qualcos’altro? Ti prego, se si tratta di cosa vorresti farti fare da Colin, risparmiami!”  
“Non voglio niente da Colin, voglio qualcosa da te.”  
“Da me?”  
“Voglio passare la notte con te.”  
Jonathan era convinto di aver capito male, poi pensò che fosse solo uno scherzo di pessimo gusto. Ci volle un po’ perché cominciasse a capire che Jared non lo stava prendendo in giro, ma lo stupore rimase.  
“Scusa? Non credo di aver sentito bene…”  
“Voglio che tu, stanotte, venga in camera mia e ti faccia fottere in tutti i tuoi buchi. Dovresti averne solo due, se non sbaglio.”  
“VAFFANCULO, JARED!” urlò Jonathan sconvolto “Non ti permetto di farmi questi scherzi del cazzo, è chiaro?”  
“Nessuno scherzo.” Jared sorrise sornione “Voglio scoparti, non l’hai ancora capito?”  
“Ma se mi odi!”  
“Appunto per questo” Il sorriso si allargò, mentre spiegava “Pensa che bello… Io che ti fotto con violenza mentre tu, sotto di me, urli di piacere e mi preghi di non smettere.” Jared si leccò le labbra, eccitato “Ti piace l’idea?”  
Dall’espressione di Jonathan era chiaro che non solo l’idea non gli piaceva, ma che si sarebbe volentieri strappato le palle a morsi, piuttosto che permettere a Jared di sfiorarlo soltanto.  
“Muori, Leto!” sibilò tra i denti. E senza aggiungere altro, aprì la porta ed uscì dalla stanza.  
Lui ci aveva provato ed aveva fallito. Ora erano cazzi degli altri.

*****

“Hai cambiato idea, eh?” Jared sorrise malizioso, quando aprì la porta e vide che il visitatore notturno non era altri che Jonathan Rhys Meyers con un’espressione degna di un funerale.  
“Fottiti, Leto!” disse a denti stretti, entrando in camera senza neanche attendere l’invito; prima avessero cominciato quella farsa, prima avrebbero finito.  
“No, sarò io a fottere te!” ridacchiò Jared. Jonathan dovette fare ricorso alla poca pazienza che gli era rimasta per non ucciderlo a forza di pugni. Era stato costretto ad andare lì, spinto a viva forza da tutto il resto della troupe. Accidenti ad Angelina e alla sua lingua lunga! Aveva fatto la cazzata di rivelare alla donna quello che Jared gli aveva chiesto, pensando che lei si sarebbe fatta una bella risata insieme a lui. Invece lo aveva detto a Val, che lo aveva detto a Francisco, che lo aveva detto a Oliver… Perfino Colin lo aveva saputo. Il giudizio era stato preso all’unanimità: per il bene del film, Jonathan doveva farsi scopare da Jared! Lui era stato l’unico contrario a quella decisione. Perfino Colin aveva acconsentito di buon grado: tutto pur di far tornare Jared da lui. Ovviamente Jonathan doveva stare lontano dai “sacri buchi” dell’americano, che erano proprietà privata di Farrell, altrimenti le sue palle sarebbero finite a fargli da portachiavi. Inutile spiegare a Colin che lui Jared neanche con la canna da pesca avrebbe voluto toccarlo!  
Ed ora eccolo lì, incazzato col mondo intero e desideroso solo di uccidere tra atroci sofferenze quell’uomo che stava davanti a lui, con un sorriso di vittoria stampato sulle labbra.  
“Andiamo, vediamo di fare in fretta!” esclamò Jonathan togliendosi la maglia. Jared, però, lo fermò.  
“Tranquillo, abbiamo tutta la notte, ricordi? Tutta la notte…” L’americano si sedette sulla poltrona, avvolto nel suo accappatoio; doveva essersi appena fatto la doccia, visto che i capelli erano ancora umidi “Spogliati, lentamente. Abbiamo tempo…”  
Jonathan bestemmiò dentro di sé e prese a spogliarsi con più calma, senza però dare ai gesti nessuna parvenza di sensualità. Come lo odiava in quel momento!  
“Senti, coso…” disse, mentre armeggiava con la cerniera dei pantaloni “Ti avverto che non sei il primo che mi fotte, quindi non aspettarti che faccia faville per te. Il mio primo uomo è stato Colin. Uomo per modo di dire, visto che eravamo ragazzi. Lo abbiamo fatto in camera mia, mamma pensava che studiassimo. Insomma, lui era ben messo anche da adolescente, quindi sono abituato a farmi fottere per bene. Dubito che il tuo uccellino possa farmi più del solletico, però se ci tieni tanto…” Finì di spogliarsi e rialzò la testa, sperando di notare un po’ di rabbia sulla faccia di Jared.  
Quello che vide per poco non gli provocò un infarto di quelli seri: mentre parlava, l’americano si era tolto l’accappatoio ed ora era seduto in poltrona. Nudo. Con la mano si stava accarezzando il sesso. Jonathan inghiottì a vuoto per qualche secondo: mai avrebbe pensato che quella nullità fosse così dotato! Aveva quello che, in un altro contesto, avrebbe definito un “cazzo da favola”. Non ancora del tutto eretto, era quasi una trentina di centimetri, ad occhio e croce. Quasi quanto quel famoso attore porno di cui, al momento, gli sfuggiva il nome. Lungo e grosso, rivaleggiava con quello di Colin… anzi, sicuramente lo batteva. L’irlandese non si capacitava e restò a guardarlo a bocca aperta per lo stupore.  
Jared sorrise, intuendo i pensieri dell’altro. “Sì.” sussurrò con voce maliziosa e leggermente ironica “Questo è l’uccellino che sta per incularti. Ne hai voglia, vero?”  
“Fanculo, Jared!” riuscì a mormorare Jonathan, malgrado la sorpresa.  
“Certo. Tra poco con te.” rise Jared “Però ora vieni qua e fammi provare quelle tue labbra da pompinaro. Sono perfette per quell’uso”  
Oh, che voglia immensa di spaccargli la faccia! Come si permetteva di parlargli così? Tuttavia, Jonathan fu costretto ad accettare: la troupe aveva minacciato che, se non faceva il suo dovere, ci avrebbero pensato loro a fotterlo. E l’irlandese non era così stupido da non immaginare che un cazzo solo era sicuramente preferibile a qualche centinaio, comparse comprese. Anche se si trattava di uno di una certa importanza, come in quel caso… Si avvicinò e si inginocchiò tra le gambe aperte di Jared.  
“Ricordati che lo faccio solo perché devo.”  
“Non me ne frega un cazzo, troia. Avanti, fai il tuo dovere!” Il tono di Jared aveva assunto una nuova sfumatura che Jonathan non gli aveva mai sentito: non il solito tono capriccioso, ma quello più duro di un uomo abituato a comandare. Decisamente Leto non finiva di stupirlo. E Jonathan si trovò costretto ad obbedire, incantato dallo spettacolo che aveva davanti.  
Con la mano destra, lo prese e se lo portò alle labbra; chiuse gli occhi e diede prova a Jared che la lingua non gli serviva solo per offendere o per lanciare frecciatine. Gli leccò la punta girandole intorno, poi scese giù e torno su, con un movimento lento e continuo che faceva morire l’americano di piacere.  
“Jonathan… ah… smettila di giocare… prendilo… prendimelo in bocca…” mormorò Jared tra i sospiri.  
“Amico, questo affare è troppo grosso e io…”  
L’irlandese non riuscì a finire la frase: Jared gli afferrò i capelli e spinse la sua testa in avanti con forza.  
“Ti ho detto di farmi un pompino come si deve, capito?”  
Nuovamente Jonathan fu costretto ad obbedire, mettendo da parte il suo amor proprio; prese un profondo respiro e piano lo fece scivolare nella sua bocca, mentre con la mano libera gli accarezzava i testicoli.  
Jared mugolò di piacere al contatto con quella bocca calda ed allentò la presa dai capelli di Jonathan, lasciando che continuasse da solo. E l’irlandese continuò a leccare e a succhiare, seguendo il ritmo che si era autoimposto. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma si stava eccitando. Pensava di provare solo schifo, ed invece il sapore e l’odore di Jared lo stavano coinvolgendo, così come i sospiri eccitati dell’uomo. Era contento di dargli piacere e Jonathan pensò che questo non fosse normale.  
Passarono parecchi minuti ed ormai Jonathan era convinto che avrebbero concluso la serata in quel modo – in realtà, ci sperava veramente – quando Jared, con uno strattone, lo allontanò da sé.   
“Adesso basta, passiamo alle cose serie. Scommetto che sei bravo anche a farti fottere, mh?”  
L’irlandese non rispose e si limitò a rimettersi in piedi, scrollando le spalle; quella breve eccitazione era scomparsa al pensiero di ciò che stava per accadere: Jared lo avrebbe scopato con quel grosso uccello che si ritrovava. Per Jonathan era una cosa orribile, un vero e proprio disonore.  
“Vai sul letto e mettiti a quattro zampe, come la cagna che sei.” ridacchiò Jared, prendendo qualcosa dal cassetto del comodino.  
Jonathan tenne per sé la battuta cattiva e si limitò ad obbedire. Non poteva vederlo, data la posizione, però sentì chiaramente il rumore di qualcosa che veniva aperto con lo strappo: almeno aveva il buongusto di mettersi il preservativo!  
“Ah, senti,” Jonathan cominciò a parlare, per allentare la tensione “non vorrei sembrarti paranoico, ma potresti prepararmi bene? Sai, con il lubrificante, insomma quello che tu e Colin usate. È da un po’ che non vengo fottuto e… insomma, hai un bel cazzo, bisogna ammetterlo, e se non mi prepari, rischi di farmi più male del dovuto. So che ci avrai già pensato, però…. AH!!!”  
L’urlo di Jonathan era la dimostrazione che Jared non ci aveva pensato oppure non aveva ritenuto la cosa importante, perché proprio in quel momento cominciò a spingersi dentro Jonathan senza alcuna preparazione.  
L’irlandese credeva di morire: Jared lo stava aprendo con una lentezza esasperante, facendogli assaggiare il suo cazzo centimetro dopo centimetro.  
“JARED! PORCA PUTTANA! MI FAI MALE!” urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, provando a sgusciare via, ma venendo trattenuto da Jared che lo teneva bloccato al materasso “LEVALO! LEVA QUEL COSO!”  
“Shhhhh… Non urlare così. Tanto non ho nessuna intenzione di smettere. Sei così stretto… hmmm… sei perfetto… Dio…”  
Jonathan tentò di calmarsi, sperando che quel supplizio finisse in fretta. Speranza vana: sembrava non voler finire mai, invece.  
“È… dentro? È tutto… dentro…?” chiese, mentre lacrime di dolore gli rigavano il volto.  
“Tutto? Sono appena a metà… rilassati, ti piacerà”  
Jonathan chiuse gli occhi e tentò di non pensarci, di estraniarsi da tutto. Inutile con John Holmes – ecco come si chiamava l’attore! – che lo stava fottendo. Inoltre, l’irlandese aveva notato qualcosa che non gli andava a genio per niente: gli stava piacendo. Certo, faceva un male cane, però sentiva un formicolio, una sensazione strana che non gli dispiaceva. Solo che non doveva mostrarlo a Jared, altrimenti sarebbe stata la fine.  
“Basta… ti prego…” mormorò disperato. Quelle parole scivolarono addosso a Jared che probabilmente non le sentì neanche, così Jonathan fu costretto a mordere il cuscino per non urlare di nuovo.  
Pian piano si calmò, il respiro tornò ad essere regolare e il piacere aveva ormai preso il posto del dolore. Meno male che Jared sembrava non essersene accorto!  
“Ti piace, vero puttana irlandese?”  
Appunto. Jonathan lasciò andare il guanciale e tentò di ribattere, ma dalla sua bocca non uscì altro che un gemito di puro godimento. L’americano sorrise compiaciuto.   
“Lo sapevo che non aspettavi altro…” Ormai era completamente dentro di lui e lo stava scopando con movimenti più lenti, mentre gli accarezzava i fianchi e la schiena. “Dimmelo che ti piace… lo voglio sentire dalla tua voce…”  
“Sì… sì… mi piace… continua…” gemette Jonathan, assaporando ogni momento. Quando la mano di Jared si chiuse intorno al suo sesso, gli sembrò di essere in estasi. Non ci volle molto perché entrambi raggiungessero l’orgasmo, che li lasciò sfiniti sul letto, l’uno abbracciato all’altro.  
Stettero in silenzio per parecchi minuti, come se dovessero metabolizzare quello che era appena successo. Si odiavano a poco prima e probabilmente avrebbero continuato anche il giorno dopo, con insulti e cattiverie; eppure adesso erano sdraiati nello stesso letto, sudati e stretti l’uno all’altro. Jonathan continuava a pensare che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.  
“Cosa vuol dire tutto questo?” chiese titubante a Jared, senza guardarlo.  
“Niente.” L’americano fece spallucce, come se non gli interessasse “Io volevo scopare con te e l’ho fatto. E tu hai goduto. Tutto a posto mi sembra.”  
“E… e poi?”  
“Poi?” Jared alzò un sopracciglio “Poi niente. Io amo Colin, questo è solo sesso.”  
“Se però… però tu non avessi litigato con lui, tutto questo non sarebbe successo…”  
Jonathan non se la aspettava la risata divertita di Jared. “Jonny, tesoro! Non hai capito un cazzo come al solito! Io volevo fotterti e Colin ha deciso di farmi un regalo. Non abbiamo mai litigato, è stata tutta una finta. Abbiamo recitato!”  
Per l’irlandese quella fu una doccia fredda. Passi che quello stronzo di Jared faccia una messinscena per i suoi capricci, ma Colin… il suo migliore amico! Si doveva essere bevuto il cervello da quando stava con quel cantantucolo.  
“Ah, è così! Vi ringrazio, allora, ma adesso il divertimento è finito. Me ne vado! E voi andare a fare in culo!” Fece per alzarsi, ma in un attimo Jared fu sopra di lui, immobilizzandolo sul letto.  
“Eh, no, bello mio! Non mi incanti! A te è piaciuto, no? Quindi, se vuoi fare l’uomo deluso, fallo domattina. Ora sei mio… per tutta la notte…”  
Jonathan provò a dire qualcosa, ma quando la mano di Jared si chiuse sul suo sesso, decise di lasciar perdere. Mise da parte il suo orgoglio e si lasciò andare: come diceva Jared, poteva rimandare alla mattina.


End file.
